Aluminum is the most abundant metal on earth, and electronic devices that are based on aluminum have the advantage of being inexpensive to produce. An aluminum-based redox couple involves three electron transfers during electrochemical charge/discharge reactions, and when applied in an energy storage device, it could provide a greater energy storage capacity. Furthermore, aluminum has low flammability and low electronic redox properties, such that an aluminum-ion battery might offer significant safety improvements.
However, the electrolyte composition employed in traditional metal-ion batteries absorbs moisture easily, resulting in deliquescence. Therefore, the packaging process of the metal-ion battery should be performed under strict conditions (an environment with low moisture and a low oxygen content), resulting in the yield of the battery being limited.
Therefore, the industry needs a novel electrolyte composition to overcome the problems mentioned above.